Champion of the Sex god
by ChampionOfKratos
Summary: <html><head></head>This is the first in a collection of stories involving the heroes of various universes fucking their way to victory. This piece is Percy Jackson's and it is mostly Lemons but does have some semblance of a plot to it.</html>


**AN: Lemons, don't like, then don't read**

**AN: First in a collection of stories about the heroes of different worlds fucking their way through their adventures.**

Champion of the sex god

Chapter one

XXX-Percy-XXX

Laying down on his bed, ten year old Percy Jackson drifted off to sleep, not knowing that his dreams tonight would begin his life anew. The instant he fell asleep he found himself in a large room and saw a man, sitting on a throne, at the far end getting a blowjob while naked women lined the walls. "Ah," the man said, surprisingly calmly seeing as there was a drop dead gorgeous woman bobbing up and down on his dick "you've arrived.".

"Where am I?" he asked scared.

"My realm young champion." the man said with a smirk, "but before we get to business, here's a gift.".

At that a man snapped his fingers and one of the naked women at the walls, this one to his shock had royal purple hair and wings as well as golden eyes, shot forward and got on her knees in front of him. Before he could react he found his cock down the girl's throat as she sucked him off making him moan happily. Reaching down he buried his fingers in her hair as she bobbed up and down his length, having dreamed of something like this ever since he had entered puberty when he was eight for some reason. "I thought you might like that," the man chuckled "well, I'm going to get straight to the point Percy. I am a god, I am fading, you are a demigod, and you will be my champion and eventual successor.".

"WHAT?!" he asked in shock which only made the woman sucking him go faster, taking his entire rod down her throat as she gripped his ass for support.

"I'm Himeros, Greek god of sexual desire. I won't exist much longer. You are the son of Poseidon, the sea god. and I'm giving you all my powers which includes anything needed to get a woman to want you to fuck their brains out." the now identified Himeros said before snapping his fingers and suddenly his nerves were alight with power and knowledge from the god before everything faded, except for the amazing sensation around his dick, before he woke up and found the purple haired woman still sucking him off and he knew it wasn't a dream. As soon as he realized that he gripped her hair and began slamming her face down his cock as she moaned in pleasure before he fired his cum down her throat as she eagerly drank it all up.

After it was all gone she giggled and fell off the bed before snapping her fingers and became a purple pair of wings on his bicep. Deciding to experiment with his powers a little bit he extended his mind and found all of the women nearby who had latent sexual desire and he was shocked when he found his mother at the top of the list, from what he could tell she hadn't had sex since he was conceived. Getting a plan he crept into his mom's bedroom , making sure not to wake the asshole Gabe, and gently shook her awake "Percy?" she asked blearily "What is it?".

"I had a bad dream." he said, keeping his eyes averted and trying to sound like a scared little child.

Quickly he felt his mother's arms wrap around him as his face was pulled between her boobs and he nuzzled them happily but she clearly thought he was just seeking comfort, "You want me to tuck you back in?" she asked softly as he nodded, not removing his head from between her massive breasts.

As she led him back to his bedroom he took the opportunity to both stare at her ass and begin pumping in pheromones to her while lowering her inhibitions. As she settled him back on the bed he made sure to stretch in a way that his cock, which had grown thanks to his power, was clearly visible due to the bulge it caused and he heard his mom gulp at the sight of it.

As he pulled her in for another hug he made sure that he was positioned in a way that his erection would poke her wet panties and enjoyed her moan but, keeping up his act, asked "What's wrong mommy?" as she blushed. She kept stammering, unable to respond, before he decided to kiss her and remove the last shred of inhibition she had left.

Quickly he felt her begin to kiss him back as he felt her practically rip off his clothes while he did the same to her and she gazed at his hard cock hungrily before she began licking it, making him moan in pleasure. After a few licks she pulled her mouth off and laid on her back. When she opened her mouth to speak he lunged forward, pushing his ass against her tits as the nipples poked him while gripping two fistfuls of her hair and he slammed his cock down her throat, slamming his prick in and out of the orifice as she moaned in pleasure and sucked what she could while he took her mouth.

After plowing her mouth for several minutes he shivered and sped up before Cumming with a groan down her throat as she drank it all, not realizing that as she drank it his powers bound her to him so that she would only ever want to have sex with him or someone else he had bound.

Once she had drank every drop he pulled his still hard cock out of her mouth but before he could do anything else she pushed him onto his back and slammed her pussy onto his cock, making him groan in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she began kneading one of her tits in pleasure and the other hand gripped the bed for support while her head was thrown back in a lustful moan.

She quickly began slamming down onto his shaft as he slammed up to meet her, trying to go as deep as he could. But even if he was the destined replacement for the god of sexual desire he was still mortal and had only just lost his virginity as he came after a couple minutes of sex deep inside his mother's pussy as she slid off bonelessly.

As she got up she suddenly smirked before grabbing her bathrobe and making a phone call. Within three minutes there was a knock at the door and he saw his mother quickly open the door, drag someone in, and lock the door before he could blink and begin dragging the newcomer over. When she got close enough he saw that it was their next door neighbor before his mother threw her onto the bed and the woman gaped at his still erect cock before his mother grabbed the woman's head and forced it onto his shaft, explaining "Elizabeth here," she began "has been trying to convince me to have lesbian sex with her for a while. I decided to break that by letting you break her.".

Happily he decided to comply with his mother's wishes and began slamming his cock down 'Elizabeth's' throat even harder than he had his own mother's as she groaned and gurgled, thrashing about at rough face fucking before he came down her throat and his mother pushed her mouth all the way down his shaft, forcing the woman to drink it all.

As she was pulled off he groaned out "I can only cum once more." before Elizabeth spread her legs wide and pulled his cock into her pussy moaning "Fuck me!".

Not one to keep a lady waiting he began slamming into her pussy as her entire body shook, her ebony tresses bouncing with each thrust as his mother swayed over and pulled his mouth to her nipple as he sucked greedily. In short order he came deep inside Elizabeth's womb before flopping down and snuggling between her tits as his mother joined them and he slowly went to sleep.


End file.
